


Drunk

by destroyedparadise234



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroyedparadise234/pseuds/destroyedparadise234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you realize what you do to me, Youngjae-ah?" </p><p>The B.A.P. members get two weeks of break, and they go out to a nightclub to have some fun. What happens when someone gives Youngjae some alcohol, and Daehyun's left to take a drunk Youngjae home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Youngjae forgot the last time he had a chance to relax this much. Ever since he started becoming a trainee, it was almost always work. He loved it with all his heart, he really did, and he often felt like everything was just a good dream, but even he wanted a little break once in a while. Which is why when the company announced that they were going to have a break for two weeks straight, Youngjae almost burst out into tears of happiness.

Youngjae also had never been to a nightclub before, and even though his group members were nearby him— Yongguk made it clear before they left their dorm to go out that they had to stay close to at least one other member throughout the night, he was still kind of nervous. He was used to loud music and moving a lot, but he wasn’t used to having people actually _rub_  up against him. In all honesty, it grossed him out a little.

“Are you ok?” Youngjae turned to Daehyun, who was standing closer than he expected.

“Yeah, it’s just kind of weird here.” Youngjae loved going out, especially with his friends, but he wasn’t really used to this type of situation.

“Relax and dance, you’ve been standing here for the past twenty minutes.” Daehyun laughed as he told the other. Youngjae was somewhat surprised at his behavior, usually the other was quiet and shy.

“You’re not drunk, are you?” Youngjae poked at the other teasingly.

“No, someone has to stay responsible enough to take Yongguk-hyung and Himchan-hyung back to the dorm. God knows how drunk they’ll be by the time we go home.” Youngjae and Daehyun laughed at this. Although they were sure Yongguk could hold his liquor, they weren’t so sure about Himchan.

“Hey, want to dance, cutie?” Daehyun was startled as a woman pulled him away from Youngjae slightly. Daehyun looked around to see if any of the other members were nearby and when he saw that there wasn’t, he was a bit worried about Youngjae.

“I’m sorry, I’ll have to decline-“

“Go, I’ll be fine haha!” Daehyun turned towards Youngjae, surprise written all over his face.

“Youngjae-ah…But Yongguk-hyung said-“

“I’ll be fine, I know you’ve been eyeing the girls for a while. I’ll just be here by the bar, don’t worry.” Youngjae told the other. Daehyun wanted to tell the other immediately that that wasn’t true but was cut off.

“Do you want to dance, too?” The girl looked over to Youngjae and winked at him.

“No I’m fine, thanks though.” Youngjae smiled brightly at her, then at Daehyun. Daehyun looked wearily at Youngjae. He was being too smiley, less than two minutes before he looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of there.

Daehyun could tell he was lying.

“Go, I feel bad holding you back like this.” Daehyun wanted to tell the other that he was fine staying by his side but was pulled away by the woman. Daehyun watched as the other started to get farther and farther away from his line of vision and felt his gut sink. He had a bad feeling about this.

—

In all honesty, Youngjae wanted to snap at the girl, but he knew she was just having fun. He also felt bad about holding Daehyun back, he could see how the other looked at the dance floor longingly.

_He looked longingly at the girls, too…_

Youngjae wasn’t sure why he felt something sting inside him at the thought, but knew it was true. Ever since he met Daehyun and got close to the other, he felt rather possessive of the other. But, he knew that it wasn’t fair towards his friend to keep him by his side when he knew the other wanted to have more fun.

Youngjae jumped when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Hey there, what’s with the long face?” Youngjae heard the man say. He didn’t know who the man was, and felt his guard go up. Still, he kept a friendly tone in his voice.

“Ah, it’s nothing, just a little stressed I guess…” Youngjae couldn’t understand why he felt so stressed though, it was their break, but there was still something making his feel uneasy.

“A handsome face like yours shouldn’t have a frown on it, here, let me buy you a drink.”

“W-wait, I’m not allowed to drink yet!”

“Which is why I’m the one buying it, cutie.” Youngjae felt something in him send a flash of warning. He didn’t know this man, and yet he was complimenting him and buying him a drink, despite the fact that Youngjae told him he was underage.

“Here, it tastes sweet, you’ll like it.” The young man handed Youngjae the apple martini before taking a sip of his own drink.

“I’m sorry, I can’t-“

“It’ll relieve your stress, besides, you have to let loose a little…” The man whispered the last part into Youngjae’s ear and Youngjae quickly backed away. He was starting to get nervous.

“I’m not going to bite, and plus, your friend seems to be having a lot of fun, don’t you want to, too?” Youngjae looked in the direction the man was looking and saw the girl from before grinding up against Daehyun. He felt jealousy bubble up in his stomach, though he wasn’t particularly sure why.

“Here…” The man handed Youngjae the drink. Youngjae took another look at Daehyun, and before his rational mind could speak up, he downed half of the drink.

“That’s the spirit…” Youngjae’s throat burned from the alcohol, but it wasn’t as bad as he imagined. And it also tasted pretty sweet, so it couldn’t have that much alcohol in it**. Before Youngjae could thank the man, he presented him another drink.

“You seemed to like it so much, so I got you another one.” The man smiled at Youngjae.

_He seems pretty nice and generous, and one more drink couldn’t hurt… He actually looks a lot like Daehyun-hyung, except with black hair…_

____

By the time Daehyun is able to pry the girls off of him, it had almost been an hour. He felt extremely guilty, and wanted to yell at the girls for keeping him away from Youngjae for so long.

He looked around the large bar and felt relief run through him when he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair. As he walked closer though, he saw another man with a dark look on his face sitting way too close next to him. Daehyun narrowed his eyes and almost broke out into a run to get to the other, pushing a few people out of his way.

___

“So tell me cutie, you single?”

“D-don’t call me cutie… you’re only supposed to call girls that…” Youngjae remembered how Daehyun would always call him “cute” or say his actions were “cute” whenever he did something stupid. It always bugged him but since it was Daehyun, it was okay.

“Well you haven’t told me your name yet.” The man smiled at Youngjae. It bothered him to no end how much the other looked like Daehyun, the eyes were similar, the nose was similar, hell even his lips were similar except Daehyun’s were slightly thicker. Youngjae remained silent, and the man took the hint that Youngjae wouldn’t tell him his name.

“Hm…how about I call you ‘bunny’? You’re so adorable, you remind me of one…”

Youngjae wanted to laugh at the irony, but his mind was going so slow, the alcohol making him respond 10 times slower than he normally would. Before he even realized it the man held his chin and forced Youngjae to face him. All Youngjae could think about was how much the man looked like Daehyun before he felt the man pressing his lips against his.

Youngjae’s eyes widened, and before he could push the other away, he felt someone else pull the man back. He watched in awe as the usually calm and collected Daehyun punched the man square on the jaw, sending him off the bar stool and onto the floor.

He’d never seen Daehyun that angry before. His eyes were on fire, and as soon as the other man stood up he grabbed him by the collar and shook him roughly.

“If I ever see you even  _near_  him again, you’ll pay. Do you understand that?” They were starting to attract a small crowd, and Daehyun was starting to become aware of this. He pushed the man roughly before grabbing Youngjae’s hand and leading them towards the exit.

Jongup saw what happened and quickly ran up to them.

“Daehyun-hyung, do you want me to get the others so we can go?”

“No, it’s okay, you guys can stay here. Just tell Yongguk-hyung that I’m taking Youngjae-ah back to the dorm.” Jongup nodded and went to go find Bang.

Daehyun heard Youngjae whimper slightly and realized he practically had a death grip on the other’s wrist. He lightened his grip and led them back to their dorm.

___

Nothing was said as they walked home. By the time they got back to the dorm though, Daehyun was practically carrying the other. Youngjae was too drunk to even walk properly, let alone hold himself up for 30 minutes. Youngjae couldn’t look Daehyun in the eye, and kept his gaze towards the floor. Daehyun led them into their shared room and lowered him onto his bed. Youngjae felt the bed dip next to him and waited in silence for the other to say something. A few minutes passed and Daehyun hadn’t even shifted beside him. He looked to his side and saw that the other looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Daehyun…”

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Youngjae was taken aback by the curse, and felt shame creep through him.

“I don’t know…”

“What if I didn’t get back to you in time? He could’ve taken you to god knows where, raped you, then killed you!”

“I can take care of myself!-“

“You could barely walk a straight line!”

Youngjae felt tears well up in his eyes. He hated being scolded by Daehyun.

“Why the hell were you gone for so long anyways? You said that you were just going to go dancing!”

“They held me back there!”

“Yeah, sure they did.”

“Don’t you dare try to turn this on me!” Daehyun already felt bad that he left Youngjae alone for so long. He was Youngjae’s hyung, he should have kept a closer eye on him…

“Oh please, you were practically stripping those sluts with your eyes!”

“I was not! Besides, what the hell does that have to do with you taking a drink from some stranger? He could’ve drugged it if he wanted to!” Daehyun couldn’t understand what was getting into Youngjae. He never referred to a woman in such a negative way, and he was usually a lot more responsible and rational. In his right mind, he knew the other would never take any drink from a stranger, especially an alcoholic one.

“Why would you care?!”

“Why would I care? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard you say.” Daehyun hated talking to the other this way, it’s just that he was so upset and confused. His Youngjae was in danger, and it was because he wasn’t there to watch over him.

“You asshole!” Youngjae tried to run away from the room, but ended up stumbling and clinging onto a wall before Daehyun tried to bring him back to the bed.

“G-get away from me!” Youngjae had tears streaming down his cheeks and Daehyun wanted to kiss them away. He wanted to calm the other and help him go to sleep, but he needed to know what was making the other act this way. He held the other close to try to calm him a bit, but felt the other pushing him away.

“Don’t hold me like this! Don’t hug me like this! I’m tired of it all!” Daehyun was confused at Youngjae’s words.

“What are you talking about-“

“I’m tired of you holding me like you would hold a sibling! I’m tired of being nothing more than a friend in your eyes! I’m tired of watching you watch girls when I’m right here beside you! I hate pretending like it’s okay when the truth is that I’m dying on the inside! I hate it!” Youngjae was wailing as he pounded on Daehyun’s chest before clutching his shirt and sobbing into it.

Youngjae felt the other pulling away and in his panic gripped on tighter to Daehyun’s shirt.

“I-I… what I just said… i-it’s the alcohol talking! I swear-” Youngjae wanted to sink into the ground when he felt the other pull his hands away from his shirt.

“I’m sorry, please forget everything I said, just erase those words from your memory! I didn’t…” Youngjae couldn’t control his tears anymore. He didn’t want to look up to see if Daehyun had left the room, but when he heard the door close, he felt his heart sink. He shut his eyes to try to stop the tears but he couldn’t.

“I didn’t want you to hate me…”

“I don’t hate you…” Youngjae looked up and to his surprise saw Daehyun kneeling in front of him. Youngjae realized that they probably left their door open and Daehyun closed it just in case the rest of the member came home. He touched Youngjae’s cheek and Youngjae leaned into the touch, blushing even brighter than he thought was possible.

“Let me imagine for now… that this is more than a brotherly gesture…” Youngjae said to himself, though Daehyun was able to hear it.

Once Youngjae calmed down, and his tears stopped flowing down, he opened his eyes again.

“You can remove your hand now-” Youngjae was caught off-guard at how close the other was and tried to move back, but before he could Daehyun moved his hand to the back of Youngjae’s neck and pressed a gentle but firm kiss on the other’s lips.

Daehyun’s eyes were slipping close when he felt Youngjae push him away.

“Why-“

“I don’t want you to do this out of pity…” Youngjae looked away from Daehyun, his hands still resting on Daehyun’s chest. Daehyun held his hands and brought them to his lips

“So long… you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this…” Daehyun kissed Youngjae’s fingers one by one, feeling the slim digits tremble under his touch.

“T-that’s not funny, Daehyun-hyung…” Youngjae tried to push the other away but was pushed back onto the bed. Daehyun crawled on top of him, kissing his lips lightly before resting his head on the other’s chest.

“I’m not joking…” Daehyun heard Youngjae’s heart race and nuzzled into the other’s shirt. He felt the other tense and trailed a few butterfly kisses up the other’s neck before pecking him on his lips, waiting for the other to respond. He felt the other press back lightly and smiled to himself. They parted and he could see tears forming in the other’s eyes.

“Will you still love me in the morning?” Youngjae asked, his voice shaking.

“I always have, and I always will…”


	2. Part 2

Daehyun pressed his lips to Youngjae’s trembling ones, the kiss gentle and soft. Despite all the words passed between them, he was still afraid that Youngjae would run away from him or that all of this was just a dream. He’d already had enough of those and was tired of waking up by himself and crying in frustration when he would realize that all the sweet words were just his imagination.

He felt Youngjae wrap his arms around his neck and sighed in relief when he felt Youngjae move his lips against his. Shivers ran down Daehyun’s spine and pressed his lips harder against Youngjae’s. Youngjae moaned softly against his lips and gripped onto Daehyun’s shoulders, arching up to press himself against Daehyun. Daehyun growled in the back of his throat and swiped his tongue against Youngjae’s lips, slipping it into the other’s mouth when he gasped slightly. Daehyun couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him as he felt Youngjae’s tongue move against his own. He could taste the remnants of the alcohol and felt slight anger run through him at the memory of that creep from the bar giving  _his_  Youngjae alcohol then kissing  _his_  Youngjae’s lips. Daehyun growled possessively before removing his lips from Youngjae’s, smirking as he heard the other whine slightly at the loss of contact. 

Daehyun moved to the milky skin of the other’s neck, pressing small kisses to it before licking it slightly. He heard Youngjae gasp under him and sucked and bit at a patch of skin, smiling to himself when he saw the area turn red. He knew that Youngjae would probably give him hell the next day about leaving a hickey in such a visible area, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

_‘At least this way everyone will know he belongs to someone already…’_

Daehyun backed up a bit to look at Youngjae’s flushed face and glazed eyes. He licked his lips, tasting some alcohol and was going to continue marking Youngjae when he suddenly realized something.

_‘Oh my god… He’s still drunk…’_

Daehyun felt his gut sink and pulled back, wincing as he heard Youngjae whine underneath him.

“W-what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?” Daehyun quickly hushed the younger man with a soft kiss, soothing him slightly. He looked softly into the other’s eyes before kissing his forehead, willing his heartbeat to slow down and for his self-control to come back to him.

“W-why’d you stop…” Youngjae clung onto Daehyun’s shirt, afraid the other might pull away from him.

“Don’t go…”

“I’m not going anywhere, Youngjae…” Daehyun couldn’t bear to look down at Youngjae dejected face. He wanted this, so badly for so long, but he couldn’t do it. Not when Youngjae was still like this, still drunk from all the alcohol he had earlier.

“But then why-“

“Not now, not when you can barely walk in a straight line.” Daehyun answered gently. He hugged Youngjae to his chest, stroking the other’s soft blonde hair, taking in Youngjae’s scent. He felt Youngjae kiss his neck, and felt the other’s hands start to travel under his shirt before grabbing Youngjae’s wrists.

“Youngjae…”

“But Daehyun… I want…”

“No, you don’t know what you really want right now.”

“Yes I do! I love you! And- and-” Daehyun hushed the other with another gentle kiss.

“Y-you believe me, right?” Youngjae looked up pleadingly at Daehyun.

“Yes, I believe you-“

“Then-“

“But. We can’t do this. Not yet, not when you’re not in the right state of mind.” Daehyun’s voice was firm, and when he was sure Youngjae wouldn’t try to tempt him again, he released the other’s wrists. He looked down and chuckled lightly at Youngjae’s pouting face. The man was just too cute for his own good.

Daehyun gave Youngjae a firm kiss before wrapping his arms around him again, relaxing when he felt Youngjae wrap his arms around him as well.

“You’re a jackass, you know?” Youngjae mumbled grumpily into Daehyun’s chest.

_‘Well, at least he’s sobering up a little…’_

“Yeah, I know…” Youngjae smiled at the response, and started to drift off to sleep when he heard Daehyun humming softly to him.

“Love…you…”

“Just don’t forget that you do tomorrow, alright?”

“‘Kay…” Youngjae mumbled before drifting off to sleep

____

 

Daehyun woke up with a start, cold sweat covering his body. He had a nightmare about what had happened at the club, and dreamt that he didn’t get to Youngjae in time. He felt cold and looked around the bed, panic filling him when he didn’t see Youngjae anywhere.

He wobbled out of bed, and was about to call out for Youngjae when he tripped on one of the many blankets around him, and face-planted onto the floor.

“Daehyun, are you alright? I heard-” Youngjae ran onto the room, worried when he heard a loud crash, but instantly began laughing like there was no tomorrow when he saw Daehyun’s position.

“What happened to you?” Youngjae managed to get out in between laughs. Daehyun glared up from his position before quickly getting up to his feet, brushing some dust off and trying to get some sort of dignity back.

“I see you’re back to normal.” Daehyun was starting to miss the submissive side of Youngjae, the younger male was one hell of a troll when he was sober. 

“I’m sorry, you looked so funny like that…” Youngjae giggled a bit. Daehyun couldn’t help but smile at the happy expression on the other’s face. He liked seeing the other happy, he hated seeing him upset and distraught like the night before. Daehyun frowned though, wondering how much Youngjae actually remembered from the night before.

“Daehyun? What’s wrong?” Daehyun was snapped out of his reverie and nearly jumped back at how close Youngjae suddenly was to him. 

“Youngjae, do you remember what happened last night?”

“What do you mean? Did something important happen?” Daehyun felt his heart crack at the statement.

“N-nothing… It’s no-” Daehyun was caught off guard when Youngjae suddenly pressed his lips against Daehyun’s. Youngjae pulled back quickly, a mischievous smile on his face. Daehyun’s eyes were wide as he tried to process what just happened before practically tackling the other onto the bed and doing the only thing he could think of doing, tickling the other until Youngjae was begging his to stop.

“O-okay, stop! I’m sorry-HA- D-dammit, Daehy-Ah!” When Daehyun had deemed that he had punished Youngjae enough he stopped and watched as the other came down from his laughing high.

“You’re such a cruel jackass, you know that?”

“I’m sorry, I just love your facial expressions, they’re so cute.” Youngjae looked up apologetically, his eyes in crescents before his eyes widened as he saw Daehyun’s eyes water up a bit.

“D-dae…?” Youngjae was taken back when Daehyun kissed him ever so gently, just like the night before.

“You ass, you really scared me…” Youngjae felt guilty, not realizing how scared the other must have felt before kissing him back.

“S-sorry…I remember everything, from how you saved me from that creep, to all your cheesy proclamations of love…” Daehyun glared playfully at that statement.

“I remember telling you how I felt, too…” Daehyun’s eyes softened at this. Daehyun kissed Youngjae softly.

“Say it, please… I need to hear you say it again…” Daehyun knew the line was corny as hell, but he needed to hear Youngjae say not drunk.

“I love you…” Daehyun sighed in relief and kissed Youngjae firmly. Youngjae wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s neck and pulled him down on top of him. Daehyun felt Youngjae swipe his tongue against the bottom of his lip and moaned, groaning as He pressed his tongue against Youngjae’s, deepening the kiss even further. He pulled back, smirking as he heard Youngjae whine softly at the loss of contact before taking in Youngjae’s appearance. His hair was tousled and messy, and when he woke up he must have changed into his house clothes, leaving him in an oversized shirt that hung off one of his shoulders and a pair of boxers that were short enough to be considered briefs. His eyes raked over the smooth white skin of his shoulders and his long legs, growing hard at the thought of dragging his mouth over all of Youngjae’s soft skin. 

Youngjae squirmed at the intense stare and glared, well glared as much as he could in this situation, at Daehyun.

“Don’t just stare, do something…” Daehyun smirked as Youngjae mumbled the last part, his face a deep red.

Daehyun blew into the other’s ear, smiling as Youngjae shivered at the touch. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Youngjae nodded quickly, impatient and wanting to touch Daehyun. Daehyun lowered his head to the crook of Youngjae’s neck, smiling when he saw the hickey he left of Youngjae the night before. Daehyun started to suck and bite on another patch of skin, shivering when he felt Youngjae moan lowly. Youngjae started to rut against Daehyun, his boxers riding up, revealing more milky thighs. Daehyun caught a glimpse of the expanse of skin, moaning to himself. 

He licked his lips at the sight and was going to go back to making more marks on his skin when Youngjae suddenly flipped their positions. It took a few seconds for Daehyun to realize what happened and looked up questioningly at the younger male. 

“I want to give you one, too…” Daehyun furrowed his brows in confusion for s second when he realized that Youngjae was talking about the hickey. He laughed lightly at the adorably embarrassed expression on Youngjae’s face and pulled the other down to give him a soft kiss.

“Go ahead, then…” Daehyun tilted his head and exposed his neck more. Youngjae straddled the other’s hips before burying his head into the other’s neck, kissing and licking it like Daehyun did to him before sucking and biting down where his neck met his shoulder. Daehyun moaned at Youngjae’s ministrations before gripping onto Youngjae’s hips and pressing him down against him. Youngjae’s eyes flew open and moaned loudly when his clothed erection pressed against Daehyun’s. He tried to rut against Daehyun but was held in place by the surprisingly strong hands. 

“Daehyun…”

“Be patient…” Youngjae growled at this slightly and pressed his lips firmly against Daehyun’s. Daehyun felt himself losing dominance at Youngjae’s actions and sat up slightly, ready to flip their positions over when Youngjae snuck his hands up the other’s shirt. He rubbed his palms over the smooth skin and rubbed against Daehyun’s nipples, causing the other man to moan loudly. Daehyun released his hands from Youngjae’s hips and grabbed at his shoulders, arching up to Youngjae’s touches. Youngjae removed Daehyun’s shirt before throwing it somewhere in the back. He licked tentatively at the other’s nipple before biting down gently on the nub. He heard Daehyun moan and gasp at touch and felt him grip even harder at his shoulders. He moved to the other nub and gave it the same treatment. Youngjae was about to push Daehyun fully down onto the bed when he heard Daehyun growl and push him back. He landed on his landed on his back with a small grunt and lifted his head up a bit to see Daehyun crawling in between his legs, his eyes dark and full of want. Youngjae was sure that it was the sexiest thing he’d seen in his life. 

Daehyun roughly kissed Youngjae before ripping Youngjae’s shirt open. He heard Youngjae let out a small noise of complaint, but Daehyun didn’t give a damn though, he wanted, no needed to see Youngjae’s naked body. Youngjae moaned loudly as Daehyun began to give Youngjae’s chest the same treatment that Youngjae had given him before, and whimpered slightly at Daehyun’s harder bites. He liked it though, a lot more than he would have thought, and practically screamed out in pleasure when Daehyun bit down a little harder on his right nipple. One of his hands flew to Daehyun’s hair while the other gripped onto the bed sheets. Youngjae moaned as Daehyun dragged down his tiny boxers, the material rubbing against his erection before kicking them off.

Daehyun moaned at the sight before him. The way the younger’s body flushed at his touches, the tousled hair and bruised lips, and way Youngjae’s dick stood, red and leaking with pre-cum, it was driving Daehyun insane. 

“Y-you’re wearing too much clothes…” Daehyun was snapped out of his staring and saw Youngjae shift a bit underneath him. Daehyun began unbuckling his own pants but was pushed back by Youngjae. He was caught off guard, not really expecting Youngjae to actually push back a little. Youngjae crawled over Daehyun, his eyes lidded and a dark flush on his cheeks. Daehyun’s eyes raked over Youngjae’s naked body and felt himself become even harder. He was going to palm himself to relieve at least a little bit of stress when Youngjae slapped his hand way.

“Youngjae…” Daehyun whined lightly, causing Youngjae to laugh. Youngjae popped the button of Daehyun’s jeans open and pulled down the zipper as slowly as possible, loving the sounds that Daehyun was making. Youngjae made sure to pull down the other’s pants as slowly as possible too, finally speeding up a bit when he heard Daehyun growl loudly.

“Jeez, someone’s a bit impatient… weren’t you the one who said to be patient earlier?” Youngjae laughed as Daehyun glared at him and pulled down the other’s boxers, gulping a bit at Daehyun’s length. He made sure that Daehyun was looking at him and locked eyes with him before licking the head, watching as Daehyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

“Look at me.” Daehyun followed Youngjae’s order and looked back down at Youngjae. He nearly yelled as Youngjae took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly while running his tongue over the slit. Daehyun gripped onto the sheets, trying to stop himself from thrusting into that sinful mouth when Youngjae suddenly took in half his length. Youngjae’s lips wrapped tightly around Daehyun’s cock as he sucked, his cheeks hollowing as he moved his lips up Daehyun’s length before moving back down again, taking in more this time. Daehyun couldn’t contain the moans as he watched and felt Youngjae’s hot mouth suck him off. It felt better than anything he could have dreamed of -and he has dreamed a lot about this, a lot more than he would like to admit- and felt the familiar twist in his stomach, signaling he was going to release soon. 

“W-wait-!” Youngjae looked up at Daehyun in confusion, a loud ‘pop’ resonating throughout the room as he removed his delicious lips form Daehyun’s dick. Daehyun had to close his eyes to stop himself from coming as he saw a bit of pre-cum trail down from Youngjae’s lips and down his chin.

“What? W-was I doing it wrong?” Youngjae looked at Daehyun in confusion and Daehyun had to stop himself from scooping up the other into his arms and cooing him.

“No, it’s just… I want to do something else…” Youngjae looked at Daehyun in confusion before Daehyun pulled him up to kiss him before pushing him back on the bed. Youngjae was about to protest the change of positions when Daehyun moved down quickly and took Youngjae’s cock into his mouth. Youngjae’s complaint died int he back of his throat as he let out a low moan. He gripped at the sheets as Daehyun deep-throated him, his toes curling as Daehyun’s soft lips moved against the heated skin of his dick. Youngjae whined when Daehyun removed his mouth but yelped when he felt something hot and slick move against his entrance. 

“D-Daehyun! What- Oh god…” Youngjae’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Daehyun licked around his entrance, the hot muscle pushing against the tight ring. Daehyun pulled back and sat up, looking for some sort of lube when he saw Youngjae press his somehow lubricated finger into himself, moaning loudly at his own touch. Daehyun saw the opened bottle of lotion next to Youngjae and was about to question when and how Youngjae was able to find it so quickly when Youngjae smiled lightly at him, a dark blush adorning his cheeks.

“I hid it in my pillow… This isn’t the first time I’ve touched myself like this… you have no idea how long I’ve thought about you in this way…” Youngjae murmured the last part, praying that Daehyun didn’t catch it, before pressing another digit into himself. He spread his legs even wider as he moved his fingers in and out of himself, moaning loudly and throwing his head back as he hit his prostate.

“D-Daehyun!” Youngjae squeezed his eyes tightly as he continued to touch himself, bucking against his fingers, forgetting that Daehyun was there for a second.

Daehyun could only watch in pure fascination and want as he watched Youngjae touch himself. He felt like a pervert as he watched Youngjae’s fingers move in and out, watching as the tight ring of muscle twitched around his fingers, but he couldn’t help but stare. He felt like he was going to explode already from all the sounds Youngjae was making, and removed Youngjae’s fingers when he saw that Youngjae was ready to cum. 

“Daehyun! God please, I need you…” Daehyun wanted to tease the other more, but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer, either.

“Are you sure about this?” Daehyun prayed Youngjae wouldn’t stop him, he wanted this for so long, but he didn’t want to do something Youngjae wouldn’t want.

“Yes, please Daehyun…” Youngjae begged Daehyun softly. Daehyun nodded and positioned himself at Youngjae’s entrance, lubing himself up more to make sure he wouldn’t hurt Youngjae as much, before pressing himself into Youngjae’s tight heat. 

Youngjae threw his head back as Daehyun pushed himself all the way in, whimpering at the pain of being stretched so much more than he was used to but moaning at the heat of Daehyun’s dick. He tried to even out his breath and relaxed himself against Daehyun before he signaled for the other to go. Daehyun pulled back and then slammed back in, moaning at the feeling of Youngjae squeezing him. 

“Youngjae…Fuck, you’re so tight…” Daehyun’s thrust became harder when suddenly he felt Youngjae push him away a little. Daehyun paused and looked down at Youngjae wondering what the other was doing. 

“W-what’s wrong?” Daehyun pulled out of Youngjae, worried that he was hurting the younger man when Youngjae pushed him back onto the bed. Daehyun grunted as he hit the bed, and was about to demand what was wrong when he felt Youngjae straddle him.

“I want to do it like this…” Youngjae blushed as he supported himself on one hand while he used the other to position Daehyun’s member at his entrance. He pushed himself down and moaned loudly at how much deeper Daehyun went in this position. He started to bounce up and down on Daehyun, moaning and whimpering with each thrust as he repeated Daehyun’s name. 

Daehyun moaned loudly, the feeling of Youngjae around him, the sight of Youngjae moving up and down on him being too much for him to take. Daehyun grabbed Youngjae’s hips, gripping the soft skin before slamming Youngjae down on him. Youngjae screamed as Daehyun hit his prostate and Daehyun aimed for that spot over and over, loving how undone Youngjae had become. Youngjae couldn’t even form proper words anymore, his mind going hazy as he felt more pleasure than he ever had before in his life. 

“Dae! Ah, Daehyun!” Youngjae leaned forward, resting his chest on Daehyun’s as he continued to move himself against Daehyun. 

“Youngjae, you’re so tight…” Daehyun’s Busan accent leaked in as his mind became hazier. He moans and growls become louder as his thrusts became erratic.

“So close…Daehyun, I’m so close…”

“Me too…” Daehyun came first, moaning loudly as he released inside Youngjae. Youngjae came soon after, the feeling of Daehyun’s hot cum filling him enough to push him over the edge. 

“D-daehyun…” Youngjae whimpered as he felt Daehyun pull out of him, his cum leaking out and running down his inner thighs. He rolled over next to Daehyun and smiled as he felt Daehyun wrap his arms around him and pull him close to himself.

“Mine…” Youngjae laughed at Daehyun’s possessiveness and pressed a gentle kiss to Daehyun’s lips. Daehyun kissed back gently, enjoying the feeling of Youngjae’s lips against his.

“I love you…”

“I love you too, even if you are a jackass…”

“You prick, at least I’m not as corny as you are…”

“Oh really now? ‘Will you still love me in the morning’? Hmm? Remember that, Youngjae?”

“You’ve said worse, asshole!”

“Is that any way to treat your knight in shining armor?”

“I could have taken care of myself!”

“Sure you could have…princess…”

“Why you-!”

___________

“WHY THE HELL ARE THEY FIGHTING? AREN’T PEOPLE SUPPOSED TO BE CUDDLY AFTER SEX?”

“Himchan, shut the fuck up, I have a headache!” Yongguk groaned as he held his head. He and Himchan had a few too many the night before, and the last thing Yongguk wanted to wake up to was hearing his dongsaengs going at it, then proceeding to argue like an old married couple.

_‘Just be glad it’s not Zelo and Jongup, god knows what rampage Himchan would have gone into if it was those two…’_

“He would have gone into umma-mode…”

“What was that?!”

“Don’t you have a hangover too??”

“Yeah, but this is way more important than that!” Yongguk face-palmed at Himchan’s words. 

“Wait, did Daehyun top?”

“Yeah…” 

“Yes! Now hand over the money!” Yongguk smiled as Himchan got some money from his wallet and gave it to Yongguk. As much as Yongguk would deny betting on Daehyun’s and Youngjae’s inevitable sex-life later on, he couldn’t help but feel satisfied at Himchan’s grumbling at losing their bet.

“I never knew Daehyun had it in him, how’s you know he would top?”

“Fanfiction.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, that came out worse than I thought… Either way I hope you enjoyed, I'm not good at writing smut LOL

**Author's Note:**

> CHESSEY END (for now) IS CHEESEY. so many spelling errors, so cliche, I’m sorry that if you read up to here you had to experience such horrible cliche-ness.  
> ** when i drank an apple martini once, it was a lot sweeter than other alcoholic drinks I’ve tasted so i thought it was like a lot less alcoholic than those other drinks. Only did i find out later that a martini is about 70% alcohol LOL


End file.
